Kalos Adventure
by jolteoniscool
Summary: Wish Ash was a girl? I do and this is one of my fanfictions about it. Gary likes Ashley (thats what i would name her). How does Ashley feel about him? This fanfiction unlocks all of that. Is the pairing AshleyXGary? You will have to find out.
1. A new journey

"Mum, Ash I'm home!" I called out through the house as I got home from my adventure in Unova. "Hi honey" mum come down the stairs and gives me and Eevee a big hug. "How was your journey through Unova?" she asked while crushing me in a hug. "Awesome" I exclaim. I look around for my brother Ash. "Hey mum, where's ash?" I ask. "He beat you home so he decided to go to the lab to challenge Gary in a battle" but by the time mum have finished I had left. When I got to the lab ash and Gary had just finished the battle... and before I got to see who won. Gary was the first to notice me. "Hey Ashley" I run up to him and give him a hug. "Hey sis what's going on?" ash looks at me. "I'm just here to see if Eevee is a better battler then Pikachu!" I challenge him to a battle with determination. "You're on!" he runs to the other end of the battle field. Pikachu and Eevee stop playing so they can battle. "Okay Pikachu start off with an iron tail." Ash points to Eevee. "Eevee dodge and use trump card" Ashley smiles at Pikachu and Ash. Pikachu just misses Eevee just by the skin of her teeth. Eevee jumps into the air and shoots out a whole heap of cards at Pikachu. As Pikachu gets up and gives ash a thumbs up ash is already yelling a command. "Use thunder bolt" Pikachu's cheeks start to charge up a thunder bolt. "Pikaaaaachuuuuu!" the thunder bolt hits Eevee at the speed of light. "Eevee get back up and use shadow ball then quick attack!" Ashley can see that ash is having fun but she looks at Pikachu and worries. Eevees mouth opens and a wad of purple stuff forms a ball and flies at Pikachu. Just when Pikachu gets knocked to the ground, Eevee comes at him at the speed of light. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Eevee wins. Which means Ashley is the winner. Gary takes Ash and I to the lab to fix up their Pokémon. "Too bad your still not travelling around Gary" ash starts to talk while Eevee and Pikachu are getting healed. "That might change" I stop looking at Pikachu and concintrat on Gary. "I'm going to Kalos to study but I'm also going to enter the Pokémon league their" I scream inside my head with happiness. I've always had a crush on Gary ever since we became friends. "What about you Ashy?" I look at my brother and start to think. "I might go to Kalos too" I smile. Gary starts to think 'I wonder if she likes me in that way. I've had a crush on her since we were little.' There was a knock at the door. It was Mr. Mime, my mums Pokémon. "Mime Mr Mime Mime" he smiles at us and goes back home. "Please we have to go." Ash runs out the door leaving poor Pikachu behind. "Bye" I wink at Gary as Pikachu, Eevee and I chase after ash. "I see" professor Oak walks into the room. "What?" Gary asked confused. "We've being invited to have dinner at Delia's house. "Who's Delia?" Gary starts to think who she could be. "Ash and Ashley's mum" the professor is starting to walk out the door. Gary follows. "Hey mum" were having dinner at home with guest Gary and the professor. "I think I want to go to Kalos tomorrow with Gary." I say to her as we finish eating. "What about ash?" mum looks at Ash. "I'm going around Kanto again with misty and brock… tomorrow" Ash goes up stairs to pack and I join him. When I come down mum has a new outfit for me. A light blue top, red skirt and a white and dark blue baseball cap. "Thanks mum" tomorrow is the day I go and tomorrow is the day we meet new people!


	2. Welcome to Kalos!

As the plane landed Gary and I walked down the stairs carefully not to knock our Pokémon down. As always I had my Eevee out with me while Gary had his Umbreon. As we get to the outside of the airport, Gary suggests that we go to the Pokémon centre to apply for the Kalos league. As we finish up, we decided to try the Lumiose city gym (we are in Lumiose city). "Hi I'm Ashley and my friend Gary and I would like to challenge you to a tag battle for the gym badge!" I exclaim to the gym doors. "How may gym badges do you both have?" a robotic voice asked us through a microphone. "We have none because-"before I could finish a loud and surprised voice screeched out "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY GYM BADGES?! IN ORDER TO BATTLE THIS GYM YOU MUST HAVE AT LEAST 4 GYM BADGES!" Suddenly we got shocked by what felt like a thunder bolt and bellow us a trap door opened and we fell through. I was wondering where this slide would end us up at and then I was flying through the air at about 8 foot. A boy and a young girl stated to run to save us. "I'll get the Pokémon and you get the girl and boy" the girl said. A pillow like thing caught as to make our landing soft, which it did. I was getting out of the pillow like thing when the little girl handed me my Eevee. "Thanks for saving my Eevee" I gave the little girl a pat on the head. She handed Umbreon to Gary and with a thank you from each of us, we intently became friends. "I'm clement and this is my younger sister bonnie" bonnie looked at Eevee on my shoulder and smiled. "May I pet your Eevee?" she asked me but I didn't get time to answer at Eevee jumped on her shoulder. "I'm Gary and this is my friend Ashley" Gary looks at me and smiles. "Where from Pallet town in the Kanto region." Bonnie and clement look shocked! "You came all this way? Why?" Clement looked at bonnie while she was playing with Eevee. "Do you think Eevee is cute" bonnie looked so happy when Pokémon were with her. She's only 8 so she is young to have a Pokémon. "Well I want to be a Pokémon master so I travel around so I can win each league with my Pokémon." Ashley looked at Gary to see why he was here. "I want to be a Pokémon professor like my grandpa but I haven't been in any leagues since Johto so I thought I should try this time in Kalos" clement looked confused and asked "who's your grandfather?" "Professor Oak" when bonnie came in she started to ask a lot of questions. "How come you got Eevee? The three starter types are grass, fire and water. And Eevee is a normal type" when bonnie finished I hung my head in embasment. Gary just started to laugh. "I woke up late because my mum broke my clock and Eevee was the last Pokémon left so I took her and we became great friends!" Clement had a bright look on his face. "We should go to the professor lab. Maybe that will be better help for your learning" as we turned up to the lab, we were greeted by a Garchomp. It took much of a liking to Gary's Umbreon. As we went into the lab, I expected to meet a kind old fellow but instead was greeted by a man in his let twenty's or even mid thirty's. "Can I help you" I then realised that the man in frount of me was professor Sycamore. "These kids have come to meet you" bonnie look at the professor like they knew each other. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the next room. As we went to the loud crashing sound, I saw three people who I know too well. "Team rocket!" I shouted as they threw something at the Garchomp. "Garchomp no!" I professor wished he could help his Garchomp but he couldn't. As a result, it started to unleash dragon breaths everywhere. In a matter of no time, team rocket was hit with one and was sent… 'where blasting off again!" garchomp then flew out of the lab into the city! "We have to go and help him" I ran out the building to help garchomp. Little did I know that a frog like Pokémon was following us.

What will happen? Will garchomp be safe or will things be a disaster? Find out next time!


	3. The big moment

Here is chapter 3. Hope you will enjoy! I know I did typing it

As we went to Prisim tower, we noticed that garchomp had climbed to the ledge of Prisim tower, not the top. I started to walk closer to the tower when Officer Jenny stopped me. "No, if you're trying to save him, it's no use, we have to put garchomp down" but I already was thinking of a way to help garchomp. "I don't care I'm going to help him" and without an answer, I ran to find a door. I found a back door so I ran in and started to climb up to help garchomp. As soon as I got to the same ledge as garchomp I had to dodge a dragon breathe. "Wait! Garchomp I want to help you!" but I was too late, garchomp flew to the top of Prisim tower.

Little did I know that we were on T.V…

"Hey mum what's this?" a young girl in a Pikachu onzie was sitting looking at the TV watching the garchomp incident. "This is live from luminous city…" grace, the young girl's mother was going to say more but Serena was looking at the girl climbing up Prisim tower with an Eevee on her shoulder. "that girl… she looks like…" what were you saying?" grace looked at her daughter wondering what she was saying. "Huh? Nothing" she was thinking if it was her…

When I got to the top, I started to think of ways to help garchomp, when I noticed garchomp was about to fall of the edge. As I was about to cry out, a blue frog threw some white bubbles at garchomp's feet. It must've made him stick. "Thanks… frog thing?" I was unsure about its name so I just went with that. Hmm... I started to think of ways to get the collar of but I couldn't think of anything, I just jumped. "Garchomp stay still" then thought of an idea… two actually. "Eevee use trump card but aim for the collar" as Eevee threw cards a Garchomp; it didn't work so I used my other idea. "Use iron tail!" Eevee's tail turned silver and hit Garchomps collar and it broke. As it broke, garchomp slammed on its knees. I climed of garchomp and made sure he was okay. "Don't worry garchomp your owner is on the way. Eevee and the frog like Pokémon started to run up to us. But as Eevee was running to help us, she ran on a cracked surface of the ledge and Eevee started to fall as the cracked bit broke.

"EEVEE NO!" I jumped of the edge to catch my partner. As I grabbed her I relised that we were falling to our pending doom when I heard a voice…

"Umbreon lift me with psychic" as Gary was floating up with help Umbreon's psychic, he caught us in mid-air. It was a hard landing in his arms but I was happy knowing that Gary saved my life when i thought today i was going to die! As we reached the ground, everyone clapped and cheered for us.

"Thank you Gary" I was so thankful for what Gary did i even kissed him. He looked shocked at what I had just don't. After I relised what I did, I blushed and ran away with Eevee still in my arms. I was crying and 'thinking why did I do that?!'

"Wait Ashley!" but I didn't hear him and kept running.

"Wow that was close" the young girl breathed a sigh of relief. She had being watching Ashley jump off the edge and was thankful that Gary helped them. Luckily for Ashley, the kiss was not shown. But then she remembered Ashley. "Professor Oaks Pokémon camp!" Serena cried out. "What?" her mother grace called from the bathroom. "Nothing…" but it wasn't nothing. She hadn't seen Ashley since they lived together at pallet town before they moved.

Later that night, bonnie had found me and we started to talk of what happened. "You kissed him?!" bonnie cried out. "Shhhh" I put my finger over her lip… "But yeah". "Gary said he would stay at our place so if you want you can go to the Pokémon centre." Bonnie was so nice to say that. "Thanks bonnie" I looked a little nervous on the next thing I was going to say. "Tell him I spent the night at the Pokémon centre" bonnie nodded and ran home and told Gary. "Okay… do you know why? She looked shocked at what she did" Gary had told Clement what Ashley had done so he wasn't shocked when bonnie said

"I don't know why but she looked nervous to say that after she told me she kissed you"

**The next day (11:48am)**

"Ashley?" I heard Gary's voice run through the Pokémon centre. I came out from a corner so I could see that it was him. Yep it was. I walked up to him while blushing "I'm sorry for yesterday…" I started to cry softly and looked down so he could see or hear me cry. But he could tell. How you wonder? Well he knows how I feel, like were meant to be together. "Don't cry" he lifted my chin so he could see my face. My wet blushing face. "I like you as much as you like me" he kissed me the same way I kissed him yesterday at Prisim tower. I looked shocked at what he had just said. He likes me?! Who would have known? Gary Samuel oak loves me. As he broke the kiss, nurse joy walked in the room with her wigglytuff holding eevee on a tray. "Your Eevee is fully healed. And I must say that was pretty brave of you to jump off Prisim tower for that eevee of yours. I have never met someone to love Pokémon as much as you" nurse joy and her wigglytuff walked out of the room I stayed in to leave us be. "So…" I was wondering what Gary was thinking. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Are we still friends?

A knock at the door got me out of my thoughts. As Gary opened the door a girl about my age (16) came rushing in. she had honey blond hair, a black shirt with a white collar, red skirt with a pocket on the side, black leggings and black shoes. And to top it all off, a pink hat and a pink little bag.

"Ashley!" she ran up to me and gave me a hug. Then I remember… this is a hug I got from my old friend…

"Serena?"

**Well this time I made this chapter a bit longer but they will keep getting long. I hope you like the pairing for this story.**

**Jolteoniscool says laterz **


	4. Memories

**Flashback**

"Where's the camp" a young girl was walking through Verdain forest looking for a camp "I didn't even want to come to this camp" she heard a rustling in the bush that scared her, made her run and she tripped over a tree root. She started to cry softly thinking she was going to be attacked by a Pokémon. Instead a Poliwag walk out of the bush and hopped away. "I can't get up… MAMA" she started to cry as she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Hello?" a girl in a yellow dress came up to her. "I'm Ashley. Hey are you okay" she looked down at the crying girl. The girl shook her head. "My knee hurts, I can't get up" Ashley looked down at her knee, it was badly bruised. "Here" out of the pocket of her sundress, Ashley pulled out a green cloth and wrapped it around the smaller girl's knee. "This will make the pain go away. PAIN, PAIN GO AWAY" the other girl tried to get up but failed. "I can't it hurts" the other got up on her feet and said "never give up until the very end" and grabbed the other girl into a hug, but she was standing. "You stood" and they walked off into the clearing.

Two years later Serena had to move away, and that was the day before they would start their journey together.

**End of flashback**

_Why did she leave? _I questioned to myself. Then Serena noticed that there was a boy holding Ashley's hand. He had spikey brown hair, a black top, blue jeans and a grey pokeball belt. "Nice to meet you again, Serena" Gary offed his free hand to Serena took she gladly took. "Why did you leave?" Ashley asked with tears in her eyes to say she missed her old friend. "My mum made me move here so she could compete in a Ryhorn race. She never thought about us" Serena no had tears in her eyes as she was thinking that if it wasn't for grace (Serena's mum), then they would be traveling together to all the regions Ashley's been to.

"So…." Serena broke the silence. "What do we do now that were back together as friends?" Serena asked the group. Ashley looked at Serena then remembered their promise before she had to move away. "Serena, remember our promise before you left?" Serena started to think back to those years. "No. what was it" Ashley smiled at this, now they get to do what she wanted to do. "_Next time we see each other, we'll have a battle_" Ashley spake the words as if she had said it in the past. "Oh yeah… I forgot that!" Ashley grabbed Serena and Gary's hands and dragged them to the battle field. "Well… let's do this Fennekin" Serena threw a pokemon and out came the fire fox. Ashley pulled out her new pokedex that was blue. **(A/N I forgot to mention that after the garchomp instant. Maybe I'll fix it.) **"Fennekin, the fox pokemon," The pokedex read on. "Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its trainer. Searing heat blows from its ears. This pokemon loves to snack on twigs" "let's do this Eevee!" Eevee jumped of Ashley's shoulder with a determined "eve!" "Wait, I'm looking it up on the pokedex" Serena pointed the pokedex at Eevee. "Eevee the evolution pokemon, Eevee is able to take May different evolutionary forms and can adapts to almost any environment.

It can evolve into a Vaporeon with a water stone, Jolteon with a thunder stone, Flareon with a fire stone, Espeon with happiness as day, Umbreon with happiness at night, Leafeon at a moss rock, Glaceon with an ice rock or Sylveon with happiness that knows a fairy type move."

Serena was shocked about what she had heard. She knew that Eevee could evolve, but she didn't know all the choices. "Okay Fennekin use tackle" Fennekin ran towards Eevee fast enough to hit Eevee with little damage. "Eevee use shadow ball" Eevee formed a ball of purple stuff and swung it at Fennekin. Unfortunately for Serena, Fennekin was unable to dodge and got hit in the face.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, the winner is eevee and Ashley" Gary called out as Fennekin was found with swirls in her eyes. "Thanks Fennekin, you did great, return" Fennekin was disappeared into the white and red ball.

"Too bad Fennekin wasn't strong enough to win"

Ashley felt sorry for Serena that she couldn't look up to someone to help her train Fennekin.

"Why don't you travel with us? It'll be better so then we won't separate again"

"Yeah that's a great idea. It'll just be the three of us, you me and Ashley" Gary seemed to agree.

"Okay!" Serena looked happy to finally travel with us like we were meant to…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Let's travel together?" Serena asked me_

"_Okay, I want to choose Bulbasaur. What will you choose Serena?" I looked at her as I asked._

"_I don't know, Ashley. Maybe Squirtle" Serena wondered how she would work well with._

**Three months later (still in flashback)**

_Serena walked into the little pond area we use to hang out in. yes that's right, I said use to. "Ashley… I have some news" she said to me as she was trying not to cry. _

"_I'm moving to Kalos, a different region" I was shocked to hear what she said. Did I hear her wrong? No, because she is crying. "Why…" but then I remembered her mum say that she was going to train for the new ryhorn race next month. And it's been a month!_

_Before she left she gave me the cloth that helped her knee. And that was the last time I saw her. While crying I ran all the way back to my secret pond when Gary found me and that was when I developed love feelings for him._

**End of flashback**

"I can't believe it took this long…" Serena started to cry as she remembered our past. And our sad ending.

**Well I know that I shouldn't have left it off to a sad ending but eh? That's how I want it…**

**Thank you for the advice for longer chapters, AbilityShipping XG and I think it's going to help.**

**If anyone has any thing I need to work on in this, just review it to me and I try it.**

**Jolteoniscool is…**

**OUT **


End file.
